The goal of this project is to develop improved methods for the diagnosis and treatment of ocular inflammatory diseases (both infectious and non-infectious) in patients of all ages including uveitis, scleritis, inflammatory diseases of the ocular surface, and intraocular malignancies. This protocol allows for hypothesis generating research, clinical training of fellows yusing cutting edge diagnostic an dtherapeutic approaches for uveitis (as well as standrad of care) and masquerade syndromes. Currently, exosomes and other biomarkers as well as epigenetic modification are the focus. Additionally, the heterogeneity of primary outcome measures uses in uveitic clinical trials presents practical challenges and outcomes development reserach is also actively carried out under this protocol.